Love Hina Kitsune Style
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto finds himself the manager of the Love Hina Apartments after being found half dead. How did he get there and what is his real purpose for being there? NarutoxHarem.


Love Hina Kitsune  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Kamen Rider Chrome's Double Trouble story inspired me. While I'm not familiar with Kamen Rider I did find how canon aspects were incorporated with something else as quite interesting. Though I plan on taking things in an obvious different path and with that enjoy the story.

As the story goes on Keitaro will shift away from his canon counterpart and grow some balls. So anyway I have little ideas planned around Naruto x Motoko, Naruto x Haruka, and Naruto x Mitsune. So with the left over choices vote for who you want Keitaro to end up with.  
0  
IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS!  
0

People complain how I shape Naruto in my stories. What part of countless years passing and all these experiences happening to Naruto do you lot not understand? Of course he's a flirt? Of course he is powerful! He has centuries amount of experience fighting and people rubbing off on him. This is not canon Naruto. This is a Naruto who has other aspects of people merge into him. In fact for those who have seen my latest Shinobi Chronicles chapter I've finally introduced the elements for why Naruto is so different.

You don't like harems? DON'T READ MY STORIES! It gets so annoying when I see people complaining everywhere. I mean this is a fan site where fictional stories are written for enjoyment. Its one thing to inform people if they make errors in their stories like spelling or grammar, but stop bitching about pairings. If you don't like it then YOU write non-harem stories then.

The Naruto I write travels from world to world. He has a wide range of abilities and a lot of experience not to mention he was specifically trained to be unstoppable. He was trained to be unstoppable and have no stand a chance against him. Also I have plot points and things in line written down! So for those of you who aren't me you don't know what I have planned so stop assuming you do.

Frankly, I shape Naruto's personality, behavior, and relationships according to the fact that no normal person or people have ever come close to the wide array of stuff that happens in that series. You believe these women wouldn't share a guy I accept that, but stop trying to make something fiction into something that's completely realistic. The realism was thrown out the window the moment magic, demons, and stuff like that was introduced. I'm not rejecting established rules, laws, and other stuff like that a universe is bound, but certain things you want to happen aren't just going to happen.

So by now if you can't accept that then whatever. If all you flamers and stop got time to sit around and bitch at authors in reviews or complain in forums then why don't you write stories of your own? Now for those with the common sense to realize and accept these aren't paid works, but amateur stories just for amusement please enjoy the next chapter of this story.

0  
Story Start  
0

The City of Hinata was a lovely scenic town facing Sagami Bay in the Kanagawa Precture of Japan. It was a bustling place famous for the prestigious Tokyo University second to the famous hot spring resort built on the foundation of the natural hot springs founded many years ago. It was a tourist hotspot due to the Aquarim, Park, Mountain sites. Currently it was summer so people were dressed in their summer yukatas. The streets were crowded by people who were preparing for the festivals that would be occurring in a few weeks time.

Two people amongst the crowds stood out as they were dressed in casual clothing. The first figure was a young man with glasses. He was average looking with short brown hair. He was wearing a button up white dress shirt and black trousers.

His companion was dressed in black cargo pants, white sleeveless T-shirt, with a green gem/crystal hanging from a gold chain around his neck with a pair of black shades. He had spiky golden hair with a slight tan and was the taller of the two makes just an inch or two under six feet.

"So what do you think Granny called us for anyway, Naruto?" asked the spectacle-wearing young man.

''Who knows, all I know is that I just want to kick back and relax. None of that usual insanity I have to deal with. It was pretty nice for us to invite us here. I wonder how much Haru-chan has matured since then?'' the blond mused with a perverse grin.

''You know you're just asking for Haruka-Oba to swat you with her fan,'' the boy remarked as Naruto shrugged.

''I've taken worse to the back of my head.''

The two young men came up to a large set of stairs which went up a large hill. They chatted slightly as to why this Granny Hina had called for them, but neither had much of an idea. Reaching the foot of the stairs, both of them took in the image of a red building surrounding with various trees which included a cherry blossom tree. The place gave off a serene and beautiful image as a few cherry blossoms fluttered in the wind.

The front door of the inn was opened, revealing the main entryway. Like most places there was a mat where guess could remove their shoes and don a customary pair of indoor slippers for walking through the building. There was at least seven pair of shoes indicating seven people.

''For all the pair of shoes it seems rather empty. I'm going to go check things out.''

''H-Hey Naruto hold on...'' but the blond was already gone before Keitaro could say anything he was gone. "Well, I'm gonna take a nice and relaxing dip," Keitaro grinned to himself. It had been a while since he had been in a hot spring and it would be a shame not to take advantage of it while he had it. Besides it would take his mind off his ass of a parents who told the boy he couldn't get into Tokyo U even if the world was ending. ''Hello...anyone here?'' he gave a shout as he looked around the empty Inn. Then again considering his lack of luck with women and sports that did not help his self-esteem; at least in the early years.

Pushing the thoughts of way he decided to take a dip in the Onsen. The place was rather large and luxurious; roomy enough to fit nearly a dozen people. Stream rose from the heated water as Keitaro unwind. ''This sure is the life...'' he was so into the waters he just noticed he was joined by another person; a rather curvy someone.

''Ah...this hot spring is great.'' the young woman said as she sunk into the water. She had long waist length light brownish hair and rather large breasts from what he could see that the towel didn't cover. ''Bathing at noon is the best! It's so relaxing!''

Keitaro began panicking, gaping as blood threatened to trickle out of his nose. '_Who is she?'_

''Hey what do you think?'' the girl smiled, stretching and making her chest that much more noticeable. ''Don't you think my breasts have gotten bigger recently?'' Keitaro tried to sneak away, but his opes were dashed when the girl leaned up against his back while heaving a sigh of her own. "Still, they're not as big as yours though.'' she said continuing to press against his back and annoying his choked out cry. Then her hand landed on something that caused him to freeze.

"Huh? What's this hard thingy?" the girl blinked in confusion. "It's getting bigger and bigger."

The girl disengaged from Keitaro and moved back to where she had been sitting and reached to the stone island. She procured a pair of round glasses which Keitaro assumed she had brought in with her. Placing the frames on her face, she turned back to see just who she had been trying to do a boob check with. Her eyes widened and her face paled when she saw a definitely male young man sitting in the water across from her.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around, taking in the sights of the Inn. It had been quite awhile since he had been there. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a young woman. He followed it until he came across the site of a young woman with long raven hair wearing a training kendo outfit and wielding a wooden blade. She made quite audible grunts as she practice Kata.

She seemed so engrossed in her training she didn't notice his presence. Slightly Naruto crept towards the girl as he watched her every movement. They were powerful and energetic, but wild and untapped. She lacked the finesse that an experienced master would have. Naruto took a seat on a boulder as he watched the girl train until she finally took notice of his presence.

''Oh don't mind me I'm just admiring the sight!'' Wrong thing to say apparently.

''Another one of you villainous vile curs have come to peak on us! As such I'll dole out the punishment perverts like you deserve!'' she turned her sword to him. ''Shinmei-ryū Zanganken...''

''What-cutting sword?'' Naruto asked as the stone under him was cut in two. ''Oh fu...'' he cried out as he tumbled over.

_"IT'S A PERVERT! A PEEPING TOM!"_

_''OVER THERE AN EXHIBITIONIST!''_

_''STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PANTY THIEF!''_

Loud audible thud echoed as the two guests slammed into each other. ''Damnit Keitaro! What the hell did you do!'' Naruto cried out as he groaned.

After his first unsuccessful Shushin he was sure he was home free.

''Me! What about you!''

Though there argument was cut short when they were cornered by five women. The first had long Brown hair with bug like antennas and was wearing a yellow sweater, black tights, and red skirt. The second was a dark skin girl with short blonde hair, squinty eyes wearing a sailor fuku and top but unlike the others seemed pretty amused. The third was the Kendo girl from before still wielding her wooden sword. The fourth had darkish blue hair and was wearing a similar school outfit to the dark skin girl, but she wasn't bearing her midriff with an apron and the last woman with short silver hair wearing a black sweater and jeans.

''So there's two of them now!'' the fuming brown haired girl aid rolling up her sleeves.

''You see Kei, this is the reason why I don't like going anywhere with you. Shit like this always happen.'' the blond grumbled.

''W-Wait hold on let me explain. We just came here looking for my Obaa-san! We just wanted to see if she would let us stay at the end! We didn't intend to peek!''

''We! Who's we? Technically I didn't peak on anyone!'' Naruto said as he dodged out of the way of the first girl's 'atomic punch' as she called it, as Keitaro was set up to be twakked by the Kendo wielder's sword sending him flying and leaving behind a trail of blood. Naruto landed on the side of the rail and winched. 'Poor, unfortunate bastard!''

At least the dark haired girl looked a bit concerned at the fact the two girls possibly injured a man for life.

''What do you mean stay at this inn? To make such a dumb lie when we caught you red-handed?'' the girl fumed as she trembled. ''This place was an inn a long long time ago...but now it's a girl's dormitory!''

''A girl's dormitory!'' Keitaro cried out in confusion.

''Yes, that's what she said and there was no need for you to repeat that,'' Naruto remarked with an annoyed sighed as the Kendo girl readied her blade.

''You have two choices! Either come with us peacefully to the police station or...'' the threat lingered in the air.

''Hey...what's with all the noise? What's going on?'' A mature asked as she joined them on the outer deck of the second floor.

''Dorm manager! We caught some perverts sneaking around!'' the brown haired girl said.

The woman in question was in her late twenties with short dark hair. She was wearing a beige t-shirt with a black denim skirt and black stockings. She had an apron on which had 'Hinata Tea House' printed on the front. A cigarette was hanging from her lips as well as she set her eyes on the so called perverts.

''A cry of pervert and Naruto appears. Why am I not surprised?'' despite the annoyed tone the woman was conveying her voice was filled with amusement.

''Haru-chan after all this time we have finally reunited!'' the blond said as he leapt from the rail and went flying towards the woman. Before he could make contact his face was met with fan resulting to him dropping to the floor like a rock.

''And my nephew Keitaro as well.''

''Haruka-Oba I'm saved!"' the boy said as he managed to dash/crawl over the woman with his towel somehow still covering his form.

The girls shared a look of confusion. ''This is my nephew Keitaro and Naruto...who is a family friend. They'll be staying with us for a wild.

''You can't be serious!'' the brown haired girl cried out. ''Absolutely not!''

''Please we really need a place to stay, even just for a short while. We didn't know that the inn had become an all girl dormitory!''

''I said no and that's means no!'' the violate girl replied.

''Hoe could you be so cruel...I am the owner's grandson, after all.''

''These are two totally different things. This place is an all girl's dormitory! I would never allow perverts like you to stay here, even for a day!'' the girl raged as she was restrained by the silver haired woman who was trying to calm the girl down, but she managed to break free and jabbed her finger into Keitaro's chest as she made her points.

''Peeing at a girl's body and touching people's breast! Stealing girl's underwear, you did so many shameful things, and you even let Shinobu-chan who's only 13 look at that kind of thing!'' She brought up everything that happened as Keitaro had fled from the angry girl earlier that day.

''N-No I wouldn't...I d-di...''

''What would happen if she's seriously hurt emotionally due to this!''

Said girl began to blush and fidget nervously. ''I am ok...d-don't worry about me.''

''Oh man and I didn't bring any money with me.'' Keitaro said as he looked up at Naruto.

''Hey don't look at me. I was informed we would be allowed to stay at an Inn for free so I definitely didn't buy enough money for a hotel!'' Naruto then looked around. ''Hey where is she by the way?''

''She's not here.'' Haruka finally spoke up as she began explaining what happened. ''She's already passed the retirement age, but still wanted to go out and seek romance or something. So she took this opportunity and turned this place into an all girl's dormitory before she left...''

''In other word she's not here.'' Naruto asked as he rested his chin in his palm and tapped his cheek. ''Sucks for you...'' the blond said to Keitaro, hinting towards Keitaro's rather foolish vow. Said boy then apologized and looked like he was about to leave when Haruka spoke up.

'''...So you should be a student...A 'Tokyo U Student' now right?''

In a flurry of movement, Motoko, Naru, Kitsune, and the last resident Shinobu Maehara were in front of the boys, "TOKYO UNIVERSITY?" Soon enough though the amazement and disbelief died down the violate girl remained firm in her assertions.

''Who cares if he's a Tokyo U student, a pervert is still a pervert.''

Naruto's mind drifted off as there was talk about lawyers, and 700 points and stuff as quite frankly he didn't really care.

''How about this everyone We let him stay here and be our tutor!'' The silver haired woman suggested causing Naruto's head to snap up. He knew Keitaro all his life and the boy's abysmal track record with women and knew something was going to happen to fuck him over.

''Now wait a minute Mitsune! You can't be serious! They can't...''

''Oh will you hush already!'' Naruto snapped, he was getting hungry and this entire situation was boring.

''What did you say!'' the girl angrily remarked as she set her sights on the blond.

''You say we're perverts but you don't even know this! I won't allow this! I won't allow that! Well you can get the hell out then! Granny Hina! The owner, his grandmother invited us to stay here! This property is the property of the Urashina clan and seeing as Keitaro is of the Urashima he has more right to be here then any of you _tenants.''_ Naruto put emphasis on tenants reminding the girls of their standing. ''You are only here because you paid for boarding not because you are family. I may not be family by blood but I am considered family! This place is a home to us but to you lot it's just shelter! If you don't like it you can leave! Granny Hina was gracious enough to let you stay here and you want to throw her grandson out without any money. At least show some restraint and common decency; whether _you _agree or not doesn't change things. Unless you want to contact Hina right now and tell her how you so blatantly disrespect her wishes!'' Now that had shut the girl up, in fact everyone was shocked into silence.

''Hey do we have any cookies!'' Naruto asked as the serious blond from before was wearing a goofy grin.

''I almost forgot you can actually get serious when the situation call for it.'' Haruka chuckled.

''Yeah well you know how I feel about little girls and temper tantrums.'' that comment set the girl off who had to be held back by her friend Mitsune.

''Let her go...I need a little amusement.'' Naruto said as he stood up from his chair.

''Naruto...''

''Now is that...''

Naruto raised up his hand at the Urashimas protest. ''Give me some credit Kei and Haru-chan. You act like as if I'm going to hurt the girl.'' he said with a grin and turned to said girl. ''Naru was it? If you land one good blow on me I'll leave!''

''Gladly!'' she said breaking free from her friend's grip. Rearing her hand back she launched a powerful punch only for the blond to sway to the side and avoid her. This movement shocked the girl and resulting in her falling over.

''Nice ass...'' he said with a grin as the girl snapped her head up, fire in her eyes as she growled. ''You're using to your targets being caught in the head lights aren't you? The way you threw everything in a punch its obvious you aren't a trained fighter! So just give us now!''

''I'LL SHOW YOU PERVERT!'' Punch after Punch the blond ducked and swayed out her angry fueled punches. The other girls watched in amazement as this stranger danced around the violate girl's hits. Every potential one hit-ko had sent perverts and scum flying. Over the past year countless peepers were sent flying down the steps and over the walls. Minutes passed and minutes formed into nearly an hour before the girl finally dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

'' In normal situations I would have verbally destroyed people who verbally disrespect the word of those I consider family, but I know the kindness of Granny's heart and she wouldn't have appreciated that; bruising your pride on the other hand...that was fu...ow!'' Naruto massaged the back of his head and turned to see a not amused Haruka.

''That's enough...you can go a little too far sometimes, but I'm glad you showed some restraint this time, but if you keep this up only hostility would form and no lesson will be learned.''

''Forgive me Haru-chan!'' Whap! ''Ow! Whap! ''Ow! Whap! ''Ow!'' Every attempt to hug the woman was met with fan to the face. '

''Haruna-Oba you might as well let him hug you. He's a lot more persistent then...'' Somehow Haruka managed to whap Keitaro to the back of the head fast enough not to miss a beat of smacking Naruto.

Whap! ''Ow!'' Whap! ''Ow!'' Whap! ''Ow!''

The girls could only look on with mixtures of disbelief, confusion, and one in particular hunger. Finally Haruka relented, mainly because she was getting tired and finally let the blond hug her. A growl escaped her lips as she looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks. 'Hey so there has to be more to this story!'' Naruto said as he removed his hands from Haruka, to her surprise. It was surprisingly short and with a lack of any fondling.

'' She wants you two to take over as Managers.'' she said as everyone else echoed a resounding, ''Eh?''

''Wait...but why us?''

''Haruka-san you can't be serious!'' This time the Kendo girl had finally spoken up. The entire time she had been sizing up the blond. From the offset with how he easily avoided her attack and how he was able to easily escape her from earlier to how he outlasted Naru's rampage she knew something about him wasn't normal. ''Men can't be in charge of a women's Dorm! It isn't right!''

''And we have a new challenger!'' Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side. ''Okay Kendo girl, you and me; out in the yard! Same deal as the berserker girl! If you can kick my ass I'll leave!''

Before anyone could interject the girl accepted. The residents and guests moved out to the yard as everyone was curious to see how this little match would turn out.

''That style of yours? You're from the Shinmei Ryu, the God's Cry of Dragon Disciples school aren't you?'' he asked as the woman nodded and narrowed her eyes.

''I advise you to surrender; if you are aware of my school's technique you must know I won't go easy on you. I won't allow myself to be defeated by some male.'' She said holding up her sword.

''Another man basher with a temper. Who doesn't get tired of those,'' Naruto dryly remarked as he pulled a blade out of his shirt sleeve leaving everyone, but Keitaro and Haruka stupefied. They had clearly seem him fold his arms early so it was impossible for the weapon to have been stashed there, but sure enough one was in his hands.

The large blade was none other then one of the original gifts his brother gave him; cheekily enough originally named Deus Ex Machina before Naruto changed it to Tempest. It's originally name a play on the fact that the blade changed shaped and abilities dependent on its user and their strength.

''That guy is toast…Motoko is going to take him out in a blink of an eye,'' Naru said confidently.

''I wouldn't be so sure of that…'' Haruka said confidently.

''But Motoko-sempai is strong Haruka-san..'' the shy and soft spoken Shinobu spoke up. They were all sitting on some chairs that were set up enjoying some Tea that the woman made.

''Motoko is strong, but let's just say Naruto has experience and is crafty. ''

''Niseiken (Second Step) '' The blonde spoke in an unfamiliar language. He had disappeared into thin air.

_'Shit' _Motoko thought as she tried to sense the Ki of her opponent. He was faster then she gave him credit for but she refused to be beaten by a man. She winced as two wounds appeared on her left arms. They were two clean thin cuts on her arm.

''Soooo…impressed yet?'' He asked appearing a few feet in front of her with a grin.

''Zankūsen ("Air-Cutting Flash")'' She yelled as she released a circular Ki blast in attempt to cut the blonde down.

Naruto punched the ground causing some of it to the blast up as he jumped down in the ground. Several javelin shaped rocks emerged into the air. Naruto stuck to one of the rocks as he prepared to launch them.

''Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi!"(Stone-Cutting Sword, Second Strike)

She launched a blast of ki that went right through Naruto and destroyed the rock he was on. She figured when he lost balance she could get him in a close quarter fight. She was counting on him able to…

''H-How?'' She asked shocked as the blond floating through the air.

''Sec-crets,'' He said as he teleported behind her. ''Let's see how you can handle close quarter combat,'' He whispered as she swung her blade attempted to cut him down.

Naruto dashed forward and attempted to slash her when Motoko brought up her blade to block it. They blades clanged as one after another they attempted to gain an edge over the other. Naruto pulled a Dagger and went in for the kill. He used Tempest to block her blade and spun around as he brought the dagger up to her neck. ''Checkmate,'' He said as his hot breath against her neck to shiver slightly.

Though it wasn't over yet as she maneuvered her body in a way to get out of the hold by bending her upper torso back and thrusting her sword up at an angle to knock Naruto's dagger out of his hand.

'' Zankūsen Kai!(Air-Cutting Flash, Revised),'' She shouted as she released a stronger version of the attack.

''Reflect,'' He said as he dispersed his attack as a green barrier appeared around him.

''Uzumaki Ju ni slash Rendan,'' The blonde said as Motoko's eyes widen. He shot forward and in a blink of an eye twelve large slashes appeared on Motoko's body. Two on each of her limbs and Four on her torso. Motoko fail down much to the others shock as he the blonde seemed to defeat her effortlessly as he wasn't even winded.

''Good spar,'' Naruto said as he went over to help the young girl up. He took a look at her and she was extremely beautiful. She seemed quite familiar and wasn't quite sure but he seen the look she sported somewhere before.

He helped her and then she bowed to him which shock everyone. ''Uzumaki-sama forgive me for my earlier transgressions,'' She said bowing.

''So you finally remembered me huh? Though to be fair I didn't recognize you at first! You've come a long way!'' the blond said stroking his cheek.

''But not far enough.'' she said as Naruto shrugged.

''You have more skill then you are willingly to realize. I assure you that your family would be proud of your performance today.''

''You honor me with your praise Uzumaki-sama.'' To Motoko the blond before her wasn't just some lecherous or vile male; he was an old friend and respected sempai in the way of the blades. She couldn't help but feel shame considering her earlier actions.

''May I ask that you take me on as a disciple and teach me the way of the Uzumaki style Kenjutsu.''

Naruto gave a thoughtful look,''I'm not sure if I could teach you that style,'' He said as she had a crest fallen look. ''But I can teach you some other things.''

''W-What is going on! Why is Motoko bowing to that guy?'' Naru cried out as she pulled at her hair.

''Oh yeah,'' Keitaro said stroking his chin. ''Naruto did mention he had a friend who he heard was in the area he wanted to visit. Who would have thought we what meet her here.''

''Okay now with that settle everyone inside! We have a few things we need to discuss!'' When Haruka spoke everyone listened. All knowing despite her looks she was capable of handing out a grade A ass kicking. So they all shuffled up inside to work out this little mix-up they were in.


End file.
